Black Sword, White Fang
Black Sword, White Fang is the forty-second episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. The battle against the Fullbringers reaches its' conclusion as Kiba fights against Tsukishima. Meanwhile, Ichigo settles things with Ginjo. Summary Finding himself outside a temple shrine, Kiba looks around. After a while, it's then that a voice claims that they found him. It turns out to be Tsukishima, with his sword out, admitting that he was hoping he would be going up against Kiba. He wants to know why that is, which has him say that it's because he's different from the other wolves. Either way, Tsukishima feels that they'll get along well. Just then, he moves in to attack, causing Kiba to avoid his first strike, As such, he then dodges his second, then third strike, until he stands his ground, growling. Noticing this, Tsukishima deduces that he must know the ability of his Fullbring, Book of the End. Kiba replies that he knows what will happen if he gets cut by his sword. Intrigued, Tsukishima asks him if he believes its' ability only works if it cuts someone. When he starts to make his way towards Kiba, he drags his sword's blade along the ground, until makes a few strikes at him. though he manages to avoid each one. All of a sudden, a pillar rises from the ground behind him, taking him by surprise as Tsukishima attacks, Kiba barely dodging it as he passes him. He reveals afterwards that his Book of the End doesn't only work on people, but inanimate objects as well. Once again, Tsukishima behing dragging his sword's blade along the ground, until he attacks Kiba, who simply dodges the strikes. However, a pillar rises behind him, but he gets out of the way of Tsukishima's following strike. It's then that he strikes the ground a few times, though Kiba avoids the ones thrown at him. From behind him, a few pillars rise up behind him, entrapping him as Tsukishima finally manages to cut him. He falls to the ground as the pillars collapse, Kiba cursing for getting struck. Tsukishima assures him that it's alright. That he doesn't have to worry because he's there to help him. While Kiba takes this in, he goes on to say that they've known each other for so long. How they left Freeze City in order to try and find Paradise. Afterwards, Tsukishima wants Kiba to know that he's not alone. That they can get through this, and that they can try again to find Paradise. Holding out his hand, Tsukishima wants him to take it, for he has nothing to worry about, for he's there. While Kiba is about to take his hand, Tsukishma seems content. But that changes when Kiba tears through his shoulder, taking him completely by surprise. Injured, he tries to figure out how he wasn't affected by his Book of the End's ability. He goes over it, until Tsukishima figures that since Ichigo uses his combat pass to restore Kiba's memories, it's possible his Fullbring's ability won't work on him. So Tsukishima tells him that he might as well finish him off. Kiba looks at him for a while, when he decides to turn around and start walking away. Confused, Tsukishima asks what he's doing, but all he does is look back and say that he doesn't have to kill if he doesn't have to, then leaves. Managing to get back to the outside, Kiba meets up with the others, who see him coming. Understanding that they took out the other Fullbringers as well, he then asks about Ichigo. Looking out, Hige's the one to say that he's fighting Ginjo. Tsume wonders what they should do, but Rukia believes that they shouldn't intervine, and that it's Ichigo's fight now. Elsewhere, Ichigo and Ginjo are fighting, each countering the others moves. After a while, he compliments Ichigo on his fighting skills, since he regained his Soul Reaper powers. When he asks him why he's doing all this, Ginjo explains that for years, Soul Reapers have been referred by different names, "Soul Reapers", "Soul Guardians", "Shinigami". Yet they help wolves to find the place they came from: Paradise. He believes that they were meant for more, and that he plans to kill all wolves, forcing all Soul Reapers to change their ways. Ichigo feels it doesn't make sense, but Ginjo disagrees, having hoped he would understand, revealing that like Ichigo, he was also a human born with Soul Reaper powers. Surprised by this, he recalls that Ginjo mentioned that he used to travel with a pack of wolves, and asks what happened to them. At first, he says nothing, until he finally tells him that he killed them. Taken back, Ichigo wants to know why. Ginjo answers that they were getting in his way, so he had to kill them. Unable to stand for this, Ichigo demands him to shut up, for he can't condone what he's done, and releases his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Impressed at seeing him in Bankai state, Ginjo admits that he's full of surprises, though Ichigo states that he's no match for him now. But to his surprise, Ginjo tells him that he wasn't honest when he told him about his Sword of Scaffold Cross. That it isn't really his Fullbring, but his zanpakuto, Valkyrie. He then is enveloped in spirit energy, afterwards appears, wearing an outfit, When he asks Ichigo if he recognizes it, he informs him that it's his Fullbring, Divine Fang Moon-Piercer. Once he mentions that he was strong enough already, Ginjo tells him that his Fullbring has made him stronger, allowing him to be matched with Ichigo, who simply swings his Tensa Zangetsu. With that, he wants to settle things now. Calling him a "cocky brat", Ginjo charges towards him, causing Ichigo to do the same. During the battle, they are appear to be evenly matched as their movements seem to match their strength. After a while, that's when he gathers spirit energy in his Valkyrie's blade, taking Ichigo by surprise at the fact that it's a Getsuga Tensho, when he then releases. But he manages to throw it off, Ginjo saying that when he took his Fullbring, he also gained the ability to use the Getsuga Tensho. Despite that, Ichigo challenges him on how it matchs against the real thing, causing him to start gathering spirit energy in his Tensa Zangetsu's blade. Ginjo does the same, until finally, they both release their Getsuga Tenshos, which collide into each other. The dust settles, neither of them say anything at first, which changes when Ichigo says that he's sorry. Confused, Ginjo asks what he means, to which Ichigo replies that he's sorry that he killed the wolves he'd considered his friends. Hearing this, Ginjo tells him to shut up, but Ichigo again says that he's sorry that he had to do what he did. Not standing this, Ginjo demands to for him to shut up, stating that he doesn't know him as he charges at him. Ichigo manages to catch his sword by its' blade, until he strikes him down, Ginjo taken back at this as he collapses to the ground. He doesn't understand how it was he was defeated. Losing consciousness, he apologizes to his friends, the wolves he'd been with. After he asks for them to forgive him, he follows with unknown words, until he finally passes. After a while of Ichigo not saying a word, he notices Kiba coming over. He's about to ask him if he killed Ginjo, but Ichigo assures that he didn't, but he succumbed to his injuries. Kiba tells him that he isn't like Ginjo at all, who killed his own friends which Ichigo understands, when Rukia comes over to them. She sees what happened, though knows that Ichigo succeeded, to which he replies that it's over. Just then, a voice disagrees, causing them to see that it's Tsukishima, much to Ichigo's surprise. He refuses to give up, and feels that it's not over until he's dead. As Tsukishima rushes towards Ichigo, Rukia gets in front of him. Suddenly, her chest opens like doors, and the next thing they know, Riruka appears in front of them, getting cut by Tsukishima's sword instead. Taken by surprise, he asks her why. But Riruka explains to Tsukishima that it's over, then says that Ginjo's gone. Confused, he doesn't seem to believe her, until he sees his lifeless body. Not believing what he sees, he runs over to him, Tsukishima crying out to Ginjo over and over, begging for him to not leave him. Ichigo watches this, when he tells Tsukishima to leave. That he should get out of there, which looks to surprise him. It's then that Riruka falls to the ground, losing consciousness. Coming to, Riruka sees Ichigo, who greets her. Before she can ask, he assures her that she'll be fine. She wants to know what happened to the other Fullbringers. He reveals that they're okay. When Riruka asks about Tsukishima, Ichigo says that he let him go, and he got away with help from Shishigawara. That's when she then asks about Ginjo, but Ichigo says nothing, to which Riruka understands. Before he leaves, Ichigo tells her that before he died, the last thing Ginjo said was "Let's meet again, next time in Paradise." In the outskirts of Karakura Town, Rukia asks Ichigo if he and the wolves plan on leaving. He admits they are, causing him to want to know if she plans on coming with them. Rukia states that she's going to stay in town to check on the Fullbringers. Curious, she wonders what happened to Riruka, Ichigo believing that she's gone on to find her own path. Still, he then gets the idea that Renji will be coming with him and the wolves. However, he says that he's going to stay behind too, disappointing the group, but Ichigo understands. As they're about to set off, he thanks Rukia for everything she's done, but she ends up thanking him. With that, Ichigo and the wolves get ready to set out to find Cheza. To find Paradise again. Appearances In Order * Kiba * Shukuro Tsukishima * Tsume * Hige * Rukia Kuchiki * Toboe * Renji Abarai * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kugo Ginjo * Riruka Dokugamine * Moe Shishigawara * Cheza (Mentioned) Notes & trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to Ichigo's black color theme and Kiba's white color theme. * Due to the fact that Kiba regain his memories through Ichigo's combat pass, Tsukishima's Book of the End would have no affect on him. * In the Bleach series, Ginjo uses Ichigo's Fullbring, whereas in the Bleached Wolf's Rain series it's his own.